Hogwards Christmas Tour
by lilu-h210896
Summary: “hey Albus, jangan bilang kau ingin pergi kesana?” “Sayang sekali Severus, kita memang akan pergi kesana.” Jawab seorang pria berjenggot tebal. ”oh tidak Albus aku tidak akan ikut"


**Hogwards Christmas Tour**

Lilu-Herlambang

Terdengar suara dari ruang kepala sekolah itu. Seperti suara Albus Dumbledore dan Severus Snape sedang berunding. Mereka berunding tentang Studi Natal.

"_hey Albus, jangan bilang kau ingin pergi kesana?"_

"_Sayang sekali Severus, kita __**memang**__ akan pergi kesana." Jawab seorang pria berjenggot tebal. Mungkin kamu bisa tertukar dengan Santa Claus jika dia memakai baju merah._

"_oh tidak Albus aku tidak akan ikut." kata pria hitam berhidung elang._

"_kau __**Harus**__ ikut, Severus. Segitu takutnya sih sampai tidak mau kesana..." jawab pria itu—Albus dengan sedikit gusar._

"_Aku __**Tidak**__ akan ikut ke Ice Rink itu, Albus. Aku sudah cukup merasakan jatuh disana."_

"_Severus..." Albus menatap severus dengan sedikit gusar, terlihat kerutan di wajah tuanya._

"_Baiklah Albus, kau tahu—aku tidak pernah menang darimu..." jawabnya, menyerah._

Albus tersenyum, dan mulai mengisi tanda tangan untuk undangan Studi Natal itu. Ia segera mendatanginya dan menaruhnya di mesin fotokopi sihir. Terlihat mesin itu langsung mengkopinya. Dan kedua pria itu pergi.

Semua anak berkumpul—apel di ruang makan. Albus mengumumkan Studi Natal itu, semua anak terlihat girang. Dengan satu ayunan tongkatnya, Albus membagikan undangan itu ke semua anak.

"_yes ! Tahun ini kita pergi ke Ice Rink !" __Ujar Ron senang._

"_Apa asiknya sih di Ice Rink? __Setahuku yang ada hanya es dan jatuh." Kata Harry._

"_Aku setuju dengan Harry. Aku tidak bisa Ice Skating."__ kata Hermione._

Pandangan Harry tertuju ke Professor Snape. Ia terlihat sebal saat Professor Dumbledore menyebutkan tujuan mereka. Harry memiliki satu dugaan—Professor Snape, tidak bisa...

"_hey Harry, kenapa bengong?" panggil Ron yang sedang mengambil makanan._

"_ah, tidak." jawab Harry cepat, ia lalu mengambil makanan._

Severus Snape mengencangkan jubahnya, besok tanggal 25 Desember. Ia sudah menduga-duga, pasti tidak ada yang memberinya kado natal. Ia berDisaparate dan berAparate ke Spinner's End—rumahnya.

Rumah itu hitam, dan sudah berumur. Isinya hanya dua kamar, satu perpustakaan dan satu laboratorium bawah tanah. Tinggal juga seorang peri rumah, yang sudah membersihkan rumahnya dan membuatkan makanan.

"_besok, waktunya..." ujarnya sebal._

Ia memakan sepotong roti dan telur yang sudah dibuatkan oleh peri rumah itu. Suap demi suap dimakannya dengan lambat. Ia membuka lembaran koran dengan perlahan, dan melihat sebuah artikel.

'_Hogwards Christmas Tour'_ judulnya, dan ia sudah bisa menduga apa isinya. Undangan, untuk ikut Hogwards Studi Natal itu. Besok pagi jam delapan. Ia menghabiskan suap terakhirnya dan masuk ke kamar tidur.

Severus Snape—Tidur.

Jam enam pagi, Severus Snape bangun. Ia mengambil jubah tidur dan keluar—mengambil udara. Ia masuk lagi ke dalam dengan membawa koran pagi ini. Ia memasak sepotong roti dan memanggang sebuah sosis. Ia membuka koran itu, sambil memakan rotinya.

Selesai makan, ia mandi. Ia lalu segera memakai Sweater hitamnya, dan dilapisnya dengan Jubah. Ia mengambil tongkatnya dan menyelipkannya di saku jubahnya. Ia berDisaparate dan berAparate di Hogwards.

Di Hogwards, murid-murid sudah siap dengan sepatu skatenya. Severus memang tidak punya sepatu skate, tapi kata Albus, ia sudah mengurusnya. Severus bergegas pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"_Albus, please... Aku tidak mau mempermalukan diriku di Ice Rink itu..." ujar Severus dengan nada memelas._

Albus Dumbledore sepertinya tidak mendengarkan, ia hanya menunjukkan sepatu skate yang aan dipakai Severus. Warnanya hitam, seperti sweater dan jubah yang dipakainya.

"_Tenang saja Severus." ucapnya tegas._

"_kau tidak akan jatuh." ucapnya lagi._

"_baiklah, aku mengalah..."_

Anak-anak berkumpul dulu di ruang makan. Albus menjelaskan prosedur skating yang benar dan menunjukkan transportasi yang akan dipakai.

"_gunakan Disaparate" ucapnya._

Semua anak kaget, mereka memang jarang berDisaparate. Maka, seorang guru harus mendampingi murid mereka. Severus harus bersama Harry.

"_Potter, come." kataku._

"_Y—yes sir..."__ jawabnya gugup._

"_cepat." Kataku, dengan nada sinisku seperti biasa._

Kami berDIsaparate dan Aparate di Ice rink. Aku hanya menyinkir dari Rink itu, duduk di pinggiran. Harry menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"_buat apa kamu kesini, Potter?" tanyaku._

"_aku... tidak bisa skating." jawabnya pelan._

"_huh.."_

Aku—kami hanya berdiam di pinggir. Albus melihatku. Ia melambai kearahku. Aku hanya mendengus dan menoleh, malas berhadapan dengannya. Harry pergi, meninggalkanku. Ia mencoba untuk bermain di Ice Rink itu. Aku melihatnya terjatuh.

Ternyata Voldemort dan teman-teman death eaters nya juga sedang bersenang-senang di ice rink itu.

"_he—hey Albus, itu kan?" tanyaku._

"_Voldemort. __Aku akan mengurusnya, kau jaga Harry."_

"_okay."_

Aku mencoba untuk masuk ke Ice rink itu, Albus menyapa Voldemort dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Tetapi sepertinya Voldemort tidak ingin diajak mengobrol, ia—Voldemort mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melafalkan mantra.

"_Crucio!" Ucap Voldemort sambil tertawa._

"_Protego!" Tantang Albus sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya._

Terjadilah pertarungan sihir tingkat atas itu. Para anggota death eaters duduk di pinggiran dan menonton pertandingan seru itu. Severus mencoba melangkah menuju Harry. Ia goyah dan berusaha untuk berdiri tegak.

Ia terpeleset. Severus Snape—Jatuh.

Severus bangkit lagi dan kali ini ia berhasil berdiri tegak. Ia dapat mengejar Harry, menariknya menjauhi kerumunan. Tapi tiba-tiba keseimbangannya hilang. Ia menarik Harry, dan mereka berdua jatuh.

"_ouch, Sh*t!" ucapku, memaki-maki es menyebalkan ini. Karena itulah Severus malas datang kesini._

"_aouw... sakiit..." kata Harry, sambil memegang kepalanya. _

"_bangun. Cepat, ada Voldemort."_

"_What?? Baik sir!" Harry segera bangun._

Seorang death eaters melihat Harry, sepertinya Lucius segera turun dari bangku-bangku yang ada di pinggir dan meluncur menuju kami. Aku melindungi Harry, memeluknya. Tetapi Lucius mungkin sedikit lebih kuat, ia menyentakkan lengan Harry. Harry terbawa.

Tapi, sesaat kemudian—Bummm….. Mereka—Lucius dan Potter terjatuh. Lucius mengangkat Harry lagi, kali ini ia menggendongnya seperti putri. Dan dengan sukses mereka melesat.

Severus—yang saat itu sudah setengah bangun, langsung bangkit dan mengejarnya.

"_Potter, wait!" teriak Severus._

"_I Dare you not to touch him.." ucap Severus, menyumpah._

"_Siapa yang takut denganmu, Hei pengecut!" balas Lucius._

"_**AKU BUKAN PENGECUT!**__" Teriak Severus Marah._

Setelah Severus berteriak seperti itu, ia seperti mendapat ilham. Ia langsung bisa berskating. Dengan ilhamnya itu, ia langsung melesat mengejar mereka. Ia menarik jubah Lucius yang berkibar-kibar, dan dengan sukses Lucius Malfoy terjatuh.

"_Sialan kau Snape!" teriaknya._

"_kau saja yang terlalu bodoh..." balasku, dengan nada mengejek._

Aku menarik punggung Harry, yang langsung memegang tanganku. Berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Aku menarik tanganku, yang sukses menarik Harry juga. Kami segera melesat, menjauhi Ice Rink itu.

Aku mengambil tongkatku, mengarahkannya ke Voldemort. Dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Tongkatnya—Voldemort terlempar. Kami langsung berDisaparate ke Hogwards. Kami muncul di Ruangan kepala sekolah. Kami terduduk, capek. Harry menoleh menghadapku dan terlihat seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_Thanks, professor Snape..." ucapnya._

"_...you're welcome..."_

The End of the Story

Epilogue:

"_um, Professor Snape, kau kan seorang Death Eaters juga, mengapa kau tidak ikut karyawisata mereka?" tanya Harry polos._

"_Aku…" jawabnya, pelan._

"_tidak bisa berskating.."_

A/N:

Cerita ketiga ! yaaay ^_^ akhirnya jadi juga cerita ini. Aku habis pulang dari Ice Rink di Taman Anggrek dan tau-tau dapet ilham, Clinggg !!!

Mind to Review?


End file.
